Fever
by Putzie and Danny's Girl
Summary: Putzie has a fever and Danny is there to nurse him back to health. Putzie/Danny Bonding!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story! So please go easy on me!**

Putzie was woken up when he felt a cold hand on his head and he saw it was Danny. "Danny? What are ya doing?"

"Well I was gonna wake you up when I felt your head warm." Danny told him. "But you have a fever."

Putzie looks up at Danny with a gin.

"So that's means that I can miss school?" Putzie asked.

Danny chuckles at him.

"Yes, but you are gonna need a lot of rest." Danny said. "And I'm gonna go call the school."

"Wait, you're not going?" Putzie asked him.

"Well I have a little brother to take care of." Danny said walking out.

Putzie smiled to himself, Danny always treated him as he was his little brother. Danny always say it was his job to protect Putzie.

"Do you want soup!?" Danny asked Putzie.

"Yes please!" Putzie yelled back while reading his comic book.

He was a child at a heart, but he was more mature than the guys. Just then Danny came back in.

"Ok, I called the school that you were sick and I told them that I wanted to stay to make sure you get better." Danny told him.

"Thanks Danny." Putzie said.

"No problem buddy." Danny said kissing his head and walked out of the room.

 **Tell me what you think? Please review, thank you! More chapters are coming!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll mostly write Danny/Putzie's brotherly fluffs stories, because their relationship are SO CUTE!**

Danny was in the kitchen making Putzie's soup and then he turned around to see Putzie up. "Why aren't ya in bed young man?" Danny asked him.

"I just wanted to...I just wanted to see what ya doing." Putzie lied.

"Something wrong?" Danny asked gently.

"N-no." Putzie lied again.

Danny walks over to him and puts his hand on his shoulder.

"You know you can tell anything." Danny told him.

Putzie lets out a sigh.

"Ok, when I'm sick...I don't like being...alone." Putzie admits.

Danny pulls him for a hug.

"I'll never leave ya alone Putz," Danny told him. "You're my best friend...and my little brother."

Putzie smiled at him.

"Thanks Danny." Putzie said smiling.

"Anytime kid." Danny rubs Putzie's head. "Ok, your soup is ready."

Putzie sat down at the table as Danny set down the bowl of soup in front of Putzie.

"Enjoy." Danny said.

Then Putzie started to eat his soup.

"Well?" Danny asked.

"Pretty good." Putzie said looking up at Danny. "Where did ya learn how to cook?"

Danny chuckles at him.

"I learned in when I was 7 years old." Danny admits.

"7?" Putzie asked. "Why?"

"Just...eat ya soup ok." Danny said.

"Ok." Putzie said quietly.

Then Danny walks out of the kitchen and closed his eyes as he let out a sigh. He didn't want Putzie to know what happened when the boys were 7 years old.

 **I know this chapter was short, but I'll make the next chapters longer, I PROMISE!**


	3. Chapter 3

The guys were standing by Putzie's door as he sleeps. "So you didn't tell him that you raised him when his father walked out on him and his mother died from illness?" Kenickie asked Danny.

"No, I mean he in the hospital while it happened and...his adoptive parents came to adopt him." Danny said. "I couldn't tell him that."

"But he's smart Danny." Doody said. "He'll figure it out someday."

"I don't get it," Sonny said. "How come he don't know what happened to his parents?"

"Well they were just fine until Putzie was in the hospital, and his father walked out while his mom was sick. Putzie didn't know that his mother was sick." Danny told them. "So I've been raising Putzie since."

The guys looked over to see Putzie waking up.

"Oh hey fellas." Putzie smiled.

"Hey buddy." Kenickie said smiling at him. "How did ya sleep?"

"Like a baby." Putzie replied.

The guys chuckles at him, but Danny wasn't listening, he was deep in thought,

~Flashback~

The 7 years old Danny Zuko was staring out the window, his youngest best friend just got out of the hospital feeling a lot better.

"Dannie?" He looks over to see a short blond 7 years old Putzie behind him. "Where is my mommy and my daddy?" Putzie asked.

Danny looks back at the window.

"Don't worry Putzie," Danny said. "Come on, time for bed."

Putzie's new adoptive parents were busy so they ask Danny to watch out for Putzie.

"Do you know what happened to them?" Putzie asked as he crawl in his bed and looked up at Danny with puppy dog look.

Danny saw total innocent in Putzie's eyes.

"I'm sure they're fine Putzie, just go to bed Kay." Danny said as Putzie laid down and Danny kissed his head. "Goodnight baby brother."

Putzie was asleep already.

"I'm sorry buddy." Putzie said.

~End of flashback~

Danny rubs his eyes in frustration.

"I'll be back." Danny said walking out of the room.

"What's wrong with him?" Putzie asked.

"I don't know, I'll go talk to him." Kenickie said walking out of the room.

Then Kenickie found Danny at the door.

"Mr. Jacobs, you have to come back..." He heard Danny said.

So Kenickie hides behind the wall to listen Danny's conversation.

"He's sick...and he needs you." Danny said.

Kenickie lets out a sigh.

 **What do you think? More chapters coming up!**


End file.
